Hetalia : Dark Reflection
by NaddEchaos
Summary: Italy lived a normal life as a country until he started getting nightmares and started seeing is counterpart (2p) in his reflection. As his counterpart tries to take over Italy's mind Italy tries to hide the fact that "he's" there but other countries start getting suspicious when Italy starts to avoid them. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.
1. The nightmare

**Authors note:**  
**This is my first fanfic yay! I invent them all the time with my sister but never got the chance to tell them to the world. I hope you guys like it!**  
**~NaddEchaos**

* * *

All he could see is darkness; a never ending void, no one was there. Italy walked around not knowing where to go."Hello... anyone there?" his voice echoed and then silence returned one again. Nothing changed. it was still dark, he walked a bit more until he heard a voice. " Hello... anyone there?" said the voice that sounded almost like Italy's but a bit... darker. Italy turned around to see who it was, It was none other than his own reflection but it somehow seemed... different. It had a redder shade of hair and purple eyes. He lifted up his hand and it did the same, he backed away it did the same. Italy spoke "Hello who are you? You look just like me." Italy smiled but his reflection didn't. There was a brief silence but it was suddenly interrupted by a malicious laugh, it was his reflection. Italy's smile was soon wiped off his face at the fact that his reflection was maliciously looking and laughing at him. Italy wanted to run but he was somehow paralyzed, he was unable to run, he felt like his feet where being held down to the grown. All he could do is cry. Italy's reflection was slowly walking up to him with a hand behind his back. Italy tried to run even tough he knew it was useless. "You want to know who I am?" said his reflection revealing what he was holding in his hand behind his back, a knife. His reflection stopped walking towards him, it was all silent until he spoke up again " Well... i'm you of course." The reflection threw the knife at Italy, Italy knew that this was not going to end well...

* * *

"Aghhhh!" Italy screamed as he jumped out of bed. He looked around his room as he calmed himself down. Italy sighed in relief that it was just a dream, more like a nightmare he thought. "Thank god it was only a dream" he said, but just to make sure that doppelganger was not real he checked every single inch of the room just to make sure. He even checked under his bed. Italy sighed (once again) in relief that the dream wasn't real. He looked at the time, it was 10:34 am. He felt like he was forgetting something, it took him a few seconds to remember "... OH NO! i'm late for training! Germany's gonna get mad at me!" Italy quickly put his clothes on and got out of his bedroom. He rushed though the front door of the house an ran as quickly as he could to where Germany, Japan and him would usually train... not like he was gonna arrive on time.

* * *

Italy ran as fast as he could to get to the training area. When he finally made it there he saw Germany and Japan talking. "I'm here!" Italy exclaimed. Germany turned around with a irritated look on his face.

-"ITALY! You are late!" Germany yelled

-"WAHHH! I'M SORRY!" Italy cried

Germany let out a large sigh. He looked at the Italian that was currently crying and rapidly speaking gibberish that he couldn't make out.

-"Alright, alright stop crying... Now what's your excuse this time?" Germany said looking a bit annoyed

Italy wiped away his tears and stood up straight.

-"Well... I guess my alarm didn't work this morning and I overslept."

-"What?" Germany looked at Italy with a puzzled look on his face. 'This is the second time this week you are late for training for the same exact reason!'

-"Yeah... I should probably get a new alarm clock..." said Italy feeling quite embarrassed. Japan walked over to where Italy was standing.

-"Good morning Italy-san." said Japan while bowing atthe same time

-"Good morning Japan~"Italy said smiling

Japan looked at Italy with a concerned look on his face.

-"Italy... are you tired?" Japan asked

It was then that Italy realized that he was tired, really tired. That nightmare must have caused him to have a bad night's sleep. He didn't want to make Germany nor Japan worried, so he just put on a smile.

-"Oh it's nothing!~ Nothing to be worried about!" Italy said trying to make it as convincing as possible to not look tired

-"Alright then" said Germany, "We start training now! Italy you will do three extra laps for being late!"

-"WHAT!" exclaimed Italy, "Nooo! I don't want to! Please Germany give me an other chance pleeaaasseee!"

-"NIEN! I gave you a change the last time! Now start running!"

Italy sighed and started his laps. Standing there and doing nothing wasn't going to change the fact that he had laps to run, and that he had three extra ones for being late. Plus changing Germany's mind was like trying to make peanut butter cry.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Sorry if the chapter was short... i hope you like it!**


	2. Friends

Italy was exhausted. His fatigue didn't help the situation. But finally training was over around noon and he could take a break. Italy lie down on the ground and started to dose off.

-"Italy! Get up! You will get your clothes dirty and-" There was a sudden rumbling. Italy and Japan looked at Germany. He looked a bit embarrassed. The rumbling came from Germany's stomach.

-"Um... Germany-san are you hungry?" said Japan

Germany looked at Japan kinda embarrassed, but managed to answer his question.

-"Yes... yes I am... And I forgot to bring my lunch." Germany sighed

Now that Italy thought of it, he was super hungry. He was in such a rush to get to training that he forgot to eat breakfast. Not also that, he didn't have anything to eat for lunch because he didn't bring one.

-"Don't worry guys, I brought a few extra rice balls in case you guys wanted some." said Japan

-"Ve~ **grazie(1)** Japan" said Italy jumping back on his feet

-"**Ja(2)**. Thank you Japan. I don't think I could go on with the day with an empty stomach" said Germany quite glad

-"No need to thank me" said Japan with a small smile on his face, He was glad to help his friends.

* * *

They decided to go to a small lake to eat, it was peaceful and quiet there. It was such a beautiful day, there were only a few clouds in the sky and it was not too warm but not to cold. After they were done eating Italy decided to go play in the water meanwhile Germany and Japan talked about there weekend.

-"So" said Japan "how was your weekend?"

-"It was okay." replied Germany "I cleaned up the house, finished all my paperwork and dived Prussia and his friends (France and Spain) back to there homes because they were all drunk. How was your weekend?"

-"Well nothing really interesting. America came over and told me something about this super hero or plan of some sort. But none or less nothing really happened" said Japan

There was a brief silence until Japan said something.

-"... I have a feeling that someone is watching us."

Germany and Japan looked around but no one was there besides them and Italy who was now trying to catch a fish with his hands but not succeeding.

-"That's strange no one is around." said Germany still checking his surroundings

-"Germany! Japan! look!" said Italy with excitement. They both turn around to see him with a fish in his hands " I finally succeeded at catching a fis-" all of a sudden the fish fell out of his hands, falling back into the water. "Never mind" he said with disappointment.

-"Maybe next time you'll catch one" said Japan

Not too long after Italy finally came out of the water. They talked until 3:00pm and then decided they should get going. Just as they where leaving Italy saw from the corner of his eyes a shadow-like figure. He turned around to see what it was but nothing was there. He thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. Soon enough they where back where they started, Germany reminded him and Japan that the world meeting was in 3 days. And then he went home, he sat on his couch and sighed. Romano was still not home. He thought of how he has amazing friends and he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them. But he didn't know what was coming ahead.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(1)** Grazie means 'thank you' in Italien

**(2)** Ja means 'yes' or 'yeah in German

**(A/N) Thanks for reading chapter 2! Hope you liked it! One follow and one favourite!? Wow! It may not seem like a lot but to me it's amazing! Reviews are appreciated!**

**(sorry if it was short)**


	3. Romano

I was dark, Italy could see absolutely nothing, just an oblivion of darkness. He walked around but he knew nothing would appear. He had this sudden urge to turn around but why? He knew there was only going to see darkness. but he tuned around anyways. Was he saw was the opposite of what he was expecting. Now he wished that he hadn't tuned around. He saw fellow nations limp, covered in blood and dead. He put his hands over his mouth in horror. He walked up to them cautiously to see if any of them where alive, but he didn't see any signs of them being alive. "My friends... there all... gone. How did this happen?!" he said to himself.

-"...I-Italy?"

A familiar yet barely audible voice whispered his name. Italy's heart dropped down to his stomach, it was Romano who had called out his name. Italy ran to his side horrified

-"Italy w-why d-" Romano coughed up blood. Italy covered his mouth with his hands, He noticed a gash on the right side of his hip. Italy was about to speak but his brother cut him off

-"Italy... w-why did y-you do this?" Romano coughed up blood again. Italy didn't understand, he would never do such a thing. He would never try to kill his friends and his family

-"What do you mean... I did this?" Italy said as tears started to fill his eyes

-"Ita-..." Romano's eyes fluttered as they closed and he took his last breath. He suddenly became limp. Romano was dead

-"Romano! Please don't go!" Italy cried "I don't understand... please... why is everyone dead?" tears ran down Italy's cheek's as he got up. He looked at his hands only to see a knife in his right hand and blood on his clothes. His eyes widened.

-"I... did this?" Italy said to himself in horror, in disbelief

-"Of course you did" said a voice that he knew to well. Italy turned around only to see his evil reflection, smirking at him. Italy fell to his knees in sorrow. He could not believe what he did. He stood there crying as his refection walked up to him. Italy closed his eyes, wanting to get out of this nightmare, wanting all of this to end. His reflection approached and whispered in Italy's ear "Soon this won't be just a dream..."

The refection diapered laughing. Italy heard someone call out his name but it seemed so distant, so far away. He heard them call out his name over and over again, as it started to get louder and louder. Italy looked around, someone was there. Who was calling out his name?!

-"Italy... Italy... Italy!"

* * *

-"ITALY WAKE UP!" Romano yelled shaking his **fratello(1)** awake. Italy shook his head and opened his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that his brother was okay. Romano was not dead, or injured, he was alive and well and also acting like his usual pissed off self. He gave Romano a hug. Romano looked rather puzzled

-"Did I do something to deserve hug therapy? Or was it a stupid nightmare again?" Romano asked Italy sorta confused. Italy knew that if he said it was an other nightmare his brother would start to get worried even though Romano wouldn't admit it. He didn't want that so he decided to not say anything about it

-"No it wasn't a nightmare i just missed you" Italy said putting on a smile trying to hide the fact that it was a nightmare

-"You missed me? I didn't even go anywhere. And the last time I saw you was last night in the kitchen telling me goodnight." Romano responded quite confused. He pulled Italy away from him and continued

-"Now get up or you'll be late for that stupid world meeting!" he said with his usual annoyed look on his face and got out of the room.

Not too long after Italy got up and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast . After that he got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he looked at himself in the mirror he saw his reflection. But it wasn't his normal reflection it was the reflection from his dreams. His evil reflection. He blinked a few times and his reflection was back to normal

-"Must be my imagination." he thought to himself. He noticed that he looked like he hasn't slept in days. But it didn't matter to him. He wasn't gonna let those dreams get the best of him. He got a few things that he needed for the world meeting. Just when he was about to leave he head his brother coming his way

-"Fratello wait!" Italy tuned around to see his brother holding something in his hands and looking away from him

-"I knew you where going to forget to make a lunch so I made it for you." said Romano embarrassed and annoyed at the same time holding out the lunch. Italy came back to Romano and got the lunch that Romano made for him

-"Thank you Romano~!" Italy said cheerfully. Romano looked away again and responded

-"Don't think I did it because I care. Now get going or else you'll be late for the stupid world meeting!" he said annoyed as usual. Italy didn't care what his brother said he knew that he cared for him. Italy quickly got in the car and started driving to the world meeting. (Even though he sucks at driving...)

* * *

**(1)** Fratello means brother in Italian.

**(A/N) Aww... Romano does care for his brother! Yay I got the new chapter out! I was making a one-shot last week so I didn't have much time to do this chapter. I also had a bit of a writers block soooo yeah. 3 reviews, 4 ****favourites and 6 follows!? THAT IS AWESOME! THANKS YOU SOOOO MUCH! **

**~NaddEchaos**


	4. The World Meeting

Italy arrived to the building where the world meeting was being held. While he was driving he almost got in 3 car accidents and created a pile up. Luckily he wasn't in it so he got there in a breeze. He parked his car, (which took up two parking spaces) grabbed his paperwork and the lunch that Romano made for him and started walking towards the building which the UN meeting was being held. On his way there he saw a tall blonde man walking towards the building as well, he could probably recognize that man from a mile away if he wanted to.

-"Hey~ Germany! Over here!"

Germany turned around as the Italian started to run over to his side. Germany looked at Italy with a confused look on his face, it wasn't everyday that Italy showed up at world meetings early.

-"Hello Italy. You came early today" the German said proceeding his walk towards the building.

-"Ve~ Romano woke me up this morning so I would be here on time. Oh! He also made me this lunch!" Italy said smiling and showing the box that Romano packed his lunch in. Germany had never seen Romano do something as nice as packing Italy's lunch for him. But before he could say anything a Spaniard had suddenly popped out of the bushes.

-"AH HA! I knew Romano had a soft spot!" Spain exclaimed with a 'I knew it' look on his face, not knowing that there was a leaf sticking out of his hair.

Spain's sudden appearance startled Italy a little bit, but he relaxed knowing it was just Spain.

-"Hello there Spain! You scared me a bit." Italy said taking a deep breath bit still smiling.

-"Hehe... Sorry about that amigo! Hey! I don't see Romano anywhere. He didn't show up for the meeting? That's too bad." Spain said a bit disappointed that Romano didn't show up.

-"It's probably best that he didn't..." Germany whispered under his breath.

All of a sudden they heard a angry and irritated Brit yell at the other side of the parking lot.

-"Bloody hell! WHO THE HELL PARKED THEIR CAR IN TWO PARKING SPACES!"

Germany had a feeling it was Italy, but he wasn't in the mood to get in a argument before the meeting, especially with England. Besides, Italy didn't even know that he took up two parking spaces. So they all ignored the angry Brit and continued to walk towards the building. Once entered the building Italy noticed that there where not a lot of countries there. But in the span of 10 minutes almost every country that was invited showed up. Of course, America made his grand entrance and screamed "THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!". This made England in an even grumpier mood. The meeting was going to start soon so everybody walked over to the meeting room. Everyone found a chair and sat down. "Alright everyone" England said with a tad bit of irritation in his tone of voice "Let's start the meeting". The meeting started off the subject being economy. Everything was going well until the peace was broken when America got into a fight with North Korea. Then the meeting turned into hell on earth. Someone tried to calm everyone down without success. What was his name again? Meh, who knows. At the time Italy was so tierd that he hardly paid attention to the other nations fighting. Those nightmares were really getting to him. His head hurt, probably from the lack of sleep and the other nations screaming at each other. '_Maybe if I rest... just for a moment' _Italy thought to himself as his eyelids started to close. Slowly it felt like he was drifting into and other world, and another reality... His eyes snapped back open. A menacing grin settled on his face. He looked around the room, watching the other nations fight.

-"Idiots..." Italy whispered to himself "Mindless idiots, they are so clueless... Easy prey"

-"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Germany's loud yell snapped Italy out of his _current state _and back into reality. '_What did I just say?!_' Italy thought to himself looking around him hoping no one heard what he just said a few moments ago '_What was I thinking... saying something like that... What did I mean by 'easy prey''. _Italy didn't want to think about it anymore, he looked at Germany who was currently rubbing his temples. For once the room was actually silent, it was weird. Japan stood up and cleared his throat before speaking, breaking the silence.

-"I think we should take a break."

You could hear some nations answer 'yep' and others just nodding as some of them started walking out of the room. Thank gosh Japan said that, it had gotten so silent you could almost hear Canada asking Russia politely to stop sitting on him (wait, what?). Anyways, Italy thought it was a good opportunity to walk around a bit. He needed to get out of that room. He started to walk towards the door but was stopped by Germany on his way there.

-"Where are you going?" asked Germany. Germany was concerned for Italy. Italy looked exhausted and he didn't say one word during the first part of the meeting.

-"Oh i'm just going to walk around the building, ya know, stretch my legs..." Italy said giving a faint smile.

-"Alright... just try to back before the meeting starts again,"

-"Ok."

Italy opened the door and walked out of the room. He found himself in the reception room, many other nations where standing there chatting or eating at one of the tables. Italy wasn't hungry, plus he left his lunch in the meeting room. So he decided to take a walk down one of the hallways that were extending out of the reception room, since he had nothing else to do. As he was walking he wondered why he wanted to get out of the meeting room so badly, he didn't really have an exact reason. He thought it just might have been his nerves getting to him. He suddenly felt a weird presence, like someone was following him. He turned around, no one was there. So he kept walking forward. But the presence was still there, and it felt like it was getting closer. He started walking at a faster paste. The feeling didn't go away. So he walked faster, and faster, till the point where he was running. He wasn't looking where he was going. Then, BAM! He ran straight into someone. Italy fell backwards and the person he ran into stumbled but managed to regain balance.

-"Oy! Watch where you're going you git!" England said turning around to see who ran into him. He was surprised to see that it was Italy. England felt quite bad for calling him a 'git'. So he helped Italy up.

-"Sorry about that Italy... for a second there I thought it was America who ran into me."

Italy gave a faint smile and responded "No it's my fault. I'm the one who ran into you. I should be the one apologizing." Italy looked around too see if anyone else was there. It was only him and England, and the weird presence was gone, Italy couldn't help but feel a bit relieved.

England however knew that Italy felt uneasy. Italy seemed anxious, you could even say paranoid. He wasn't as old and wise as China but he knew something was up.

-"So Italy, what makes you in such a rush" asked England

Italy had to make up an excuse and fast. He said the first thing that came up in his mind "Uhhhh... I have to go to the bathroom."

England raised an eyebrow "It's down the hall to your left" he said.

Italy thanked England and ran off. England was suspicious of Italy. Something was up. It was either that or he had an overactive imagination and Italy just really needed to go to the washroom.

Italy entered the washroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked extremely tired. He opened the tap and splashed water on his face to wake himself up a bit. He looked back up at the mirror. He wasn't smiling... but his reflection was. Italy closed his eyes and shook his head thinking it was his imagination but when he opened his eyes his reflection was still smiling. That smile became a smirk and the reflection laughed maliciously. Italy jumped back frightened and in shock.

-"Ciao my friend." The reflection said with a devious smirk. Italy took a step back. He didn't know what to do.

-"Who are you? W-why do you look just like me?" Italy said frightened. His reflection gave a light chuckle as Italy took an other step back.

-"I'm you of course! I'm just a bit... different." He said looking away but still keeping a grin on his face. Italy turned away from the mirror.

-"No... this is just a dream. This is not real. I'll wake up a-and everything will be alright." Italy said in disbelief. Trying to think it was a dream, thinking that he would wake up in the meeting room and everything would be alright.

-"Oh my isn't a dream... it's reality." Said his reflection. Italy gasped in fear. His vision became a blur and all he could was his reflection. The rest was darkness. "...AnD REalIty iS tHE ReAL nIgHTmAre." the reflection said as he started laughing again. Italy fell to the ground, trying to get up but he felt like he was falling into a void. Everything faded to black.

* * *

**(A/N) Hehehe... CLIFF HANGER! Thanks for reading this chapter and sorry for not posting it sooner. I was super busy and I didn't have lots of time to publish it so my sister helped me out! (Thanks sis!) Thanks once again for the awesome support! **

**~NaddEchaos **

**(A/N2) Hi! I'm NaddEchaos sister (call me Vanz)! Anyways... I wrote a lot of this chapter since my sister was busy and she procrastinates -_- ... So since me and my sis share our ideas I helped out. Sorry that it took so long to write. I had to put a but load of stuff in this chapter and didn't expect it to be this long. Anywho, thanks for reading ;)  
****-Vanz**


	5. They'll all fall down

The break was soon over and many countries where going back to the meeting room where the world meeting was being held. Soon enough everybody was back in there seats waiting for the meeting to continue. Except one country was not there. Germany noticed that Italy was not there. He said that he was going to be back before the meeting starts but he's still not in the meeting room.

-"Okay! let's continue the world meeting." said America, excited as usual

-"What has anyone seen Italy?" Germany asked with a concerned look on his face. Everyone looked at each other, thinking where could that bubbly Italian be. England stood up.

-"I saw him not too long ago. He bumped into me in the hallway during the break. I haven't see him since then." England replied, now knowing something wasn't right.

-"Do you know where he went?" asked Germany worried that something might have happened to his friend. England took a moment to think and replied

-"I think he went to the washroom, but not sure where he could be right now"

-"Thank you. I'm going to go look for him" Germany stood up and left his seat. He went to the door to leave the meeting room but turned around to see England also leaving his seat

-"England where are you going?" asked Germany. England continued to walk until he reached the door

-"I'm going to help you find Italy" England replied.

-"Why?" Germany asked. England didn't usually help Germany. He would usually hang out with America or other countries

-"Well I'm the last one who saw him and we have a better chance of finding him." England replied with a little bit of determination "And besides, why stand around arguing with these idiots" said England turning around looking at America grinning like an idiot. Germany simply nodded and they both got out of the meeting room and went to go look for Italy. As they walked England asked

-"Has Italy been acting... a bit odd lately?"

-"What do you mean by odd?"

-"He looked a bit tired and it looked like he was being a bit more distant than usual" England said with a bit of a concerned look on his face

-"He is acting a bit abnormal lately. I'm becoming concerned for Italy" replied Germany as they looked around the building. They decided to look in the washroom to see if he was there. He was, but they found him lying on the floor unconscious. Germany and England both ran to Italy side.

-"Italy! Are you okay!? Italy!" Germany asked, there was no response from Italy has he just laid on the ground with his eyes closed. "Italy! Can you hear me!?" Germany continued. Italy suddenly moved his head to the right, gritting his teeth and shaking a bit.

-"Is he having... a nightmare?" England said as him and Germany try to wake him up.

* * *

Italy ran, he ran as fast as he could. But no matter how fast he ran he couldn't escape. From the darkness, from the nightmare, from his reflection. He fell to his knees as tears filled his eyes. He felt like he has been running for hours. He suddenly hears the voice of his reflection

-"There's no escape..."

Italy eyes widened as he jumped back up on his feet. He continued running but not for long. He became too exhausted to run. He collapsed on the ground and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a jail cell. There was blood on his hands. Horrified, he got up and walked a few steps back until he bumped into something or should I say someone. Whoever it was grabbed Italy's shoulder. Italy's eyes widened.

-"Nowhere to run" Said the shadowy figure with an Italian accent. Italy turned around. No one was there. He only saw a mirror. He turned around. He was no longer in a jail cell, he was in a maze of mirrors. Every corner he saw his reflection. Which one was real, There was no way of telling. No matter where he went 'he' was there. His dark reflection. There was no escape. At some point he fell to his knees crying. He looked down only to see his hands where no longer covered in blood. He looked back up to see once again his reflection. But this time it wasn't a mirror. Italy looked at him horrified The reflection smirked.

-"And nowhere close to getting rid of me." His reflection quickly took a knife out and stabbed Italy in his left shoulder. Italy fell back, grabbing his shoulder with his right arm. The pain was unbearable. His reflection looked down at him smirking. The pain was suddenly gone. Italy's eyes fluttered. As they did, he saw Germany and England.

* * *

Italy's eyes fluttered open, but they where violet. Germany and England both saw that his eyes where a different color. Germany thought it was just is imagination, however England knew that something wasn't right

-"Italy?! Italy are you awake!?" Germany said worried. Italy's eyes closed once again

* * *

Italy snapped his eyes open. The pain came back which made him grab his left shoulder tighter. He was still in a dream. He looked up at his refection who was looking at him. Italy tried to get up but he was paralyzed. Italy struggled to get up but it was hopeless. His reflection twirled the knife that he used to stab Him in his hands and smirked as he approached Italy slowly. Italy knew what was going to happen 'He's going to stab me again' he thought to himself. Looked at his reflection in fear which made his reflection chuckle a bit. The refection started singing a song with the same melody as Ring around the Rosie but some of the lyrics where different

-"Looking in the mirror,

A nation filled with fear,

Ashes ashes...," Italy's reflection went on his knees and grabbed his knife tighter in his hands. He smiled and lifted up the knife and smiled

-"ThEy'll aLL FAll dOWn" said the reflection, stabbing Italy in the stomach. Italy cried in pain and closed his eyes, wanting it to all end. He could hear someone say his name form far away but he couldn't figure out who is was. He opened his eyes again only to see a never ending void. He was still in pain. The voice continued to say his name. He suddenly figured out who it was. He could recognized that German accent from anywhere. He knew who it was. Italy closed his eyes and silently whispered

-"Germany..."

* * *

Italy's eyes snapped open as his head plopped off the ground.

-"I-Italy are you okay?" Germany asked Italy, worried for him. Italy put on a smile

-"Huh? Yeah I'm okay." Italy said smiling even thought deep inside he knew that he wasn't

-"Why where you on the ground?" England said with an unsure look in his face. Italy needed to make up an other excuse. He didn't want them to know what happened

-"I must have fallen asleep or something" Italy replied. He realized that the excuse he made was not good. It just made matters worse

-"You can't just fall asleep on the groun-" Germany sighed "How many hours of sleep have you been getting?" Germany said. Italy couldn't just lie in this situation. It looked like he hadn't slept in days and that was the case.

-"Around 3 to 5 hours" Italy replied. Both Germany and England were shocked.

* * *

(**A\N) Thanks for reading and O.M.G! 11 reviews! Thanks a million! Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I have so much stuff to school work it's crazy! I'm telling you guys right now the next chapter might be short. I wish that I had no homework so that I can update all the time! Thanks for EVERYTHING!**

**~NaddEchaos**


	6. Sick days and hockey games

Germany and England were shocked. Germany didn't know that Italy was only getting around 3 to 5 hours of sleep and maybe even less than that. Italy looked down to the ground knowing that he messed up big time.

-"Why didn't you tell me?" Germany asked Italy angry but worried that the same time. Italy looked back at Germany and looked away.

-"I didn't want you to be worried... so I didn't tell you." Italy said with a sad look on his face. He didn't want his friends to be worried about him. There was an awkward silence between the three nations but England broke the silence

-"Have you been getting nightmares lately?" Italy looked at England surprised. He couldn't tell Germany and England that he's been getting nightmares. He didn't want them knowing about his reflection and his nightmares

-"Not that I know of." Italy said lying once again. Trying his best to hide the truth. He put on a sight smile. He didn't want his friends to worry about him.

-"Italy you need to tell us if something is going on. You can't just ignore the problem." Germany replied, concerned for Italy. He didn't want Italy to hide something from him.

-"Don't worry i'm fine... really." Italy got up and started walking to the door. As he was walking he suddenly felt light headed. He leaned against the wall to stop himself from falling. Germany and England quickly helped him regain his balance

-"You should rest Italy. You haven't been getting enough sleep." England said "Germany, could you drive Italy home? He is in no condition to drive. Someone could drive Italy's car back to his house. If anything important happens during the meeting I'll text you, but I honestly doubt it."

-"No, really I'm fin-" Italy was cut off by Germany.

-"No your not Italy. Your not well, I'll drive you home, you need to rest." Italy sighed and gave up. There was no changing the two nations minds. The three nations got out of the washroom and started walking back to the reception room. Italy and Germany were going to exit the building England stopped them.

-"If you have any nightmares, tell me okay?" Italy nods. England looks over at Germany. "Well, I should get back to the meeting. I'll tell the others that Italy wasn't feeling well and that you are driving him home."

-"Ja, thank you" Germany responded the the British man. England walked back to the meeting room, and Italy and Germany walked over to Germany's car.

England couldn't help but think that their was something more to Italy's case then just not getting enough sleep. And what was causing Italy to have sleep deprivation? Obviously something wasn't right. And eye colour does not just randomly change. England opened the doors to the meeting room only to find a disaster before his very eyes. If you had to compare it to the aftermath of a tornado, it would be worst then that. THE TABLE WAS THROWN ACROSS THE ROOM FOR GOD'S SAKE!

-"You! Good at sports? HA! I'm OBVIOUSLY wayyy better then YOU! I'M THE HERO!" America said with a Hollywood worthy smile. In front of him was a slightly ticked Russian. But Russia still had his creepy smile plastered on his face.

-"Oh really? How about hockey? I beat you almost every time. It's a miracle that you manege to barely keep up with me, da? I'm the best at hockey." Russia said taking out his faucet.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a Canadian emerged from the crowd of arguing nations. America backed away as Canada took his place in front of the Russian. The two violet eyes stared into each other.

-"You think you can just say that you're 'THE BEST' at hockey and get away with it? Hockey is MY game!" Canada looked dead serious. Russia returned him a creepy smile.

-"You think so? Well, we'll just have to see about that comrade." A dark aura started to surround Russia, but the Canadian wasn't the least bit scared.

-"Oh, IT'S ON!" the two nations said. Canada took out his hockey stick (from I don't know where) and Russia's faucet was replaced by a hockey stick (from, once again, i don't know where).

-"WOOHOO! GO CANADIA! Errrr... I mean, CANADA!" America cheered, encouraging his usually shy northern brother.

-"Who?" Kumagiri asked in the side lines.

England stood in the entrance of the room. He looked around some more. It was ether that the nations were fighting, arguing, or cheering for Russia or Canada (?). England felt like he was about to blow up. It was going to be a long meeting... and a long clean up session.

* * *

Germany was driving on the highway. He was hoping that the meeting wasn't a complete disaster. What would he do if they were playing ball hockey in the meeting room! Oh well, he had to concentrate on driving, stressing out about the meeting wasn't going to help him nor was it worth his time. Besides, there was something much more important on his mind. Germany looked over at the back seats, where Italy was currently sitting. Italy had fallen asleep, from the looks of it he wasn't having nightmares, he looked... peaceful. Germany sighed. He was relived that Italy wasn't having any nightmares, but he was still worried about Italy's health. What if Italy was lying and he was getting less then 5 hours of sleep or not getting any at all. And why would Italy hide something like this? What else was he hiding behind that smile. Germany sighed once more.

(...)

Germany had been driving for quite a while now, but he couldn't brush off the feeling that he was being watched. He looked back at Italy. The Italian was still sleeping peacefully. He looked back at the road. They were in the country side now, and there was no cars on the road. Germany thought it was just his nerves getting to him. Then he thought about the last time he felt like someone, or something was watching him. He, Japan and Italy had just finished training for the day. They were sitting by a lake when him and Japan felt like they were being watched. They were with Italy at the time as well. Was it Italy that was causing this? If there was someone watching them, who was it? And why only when Italy was around? Germany dismissed the idea in his head, but couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was watching them.

* * *

-"WOOHOO!" Great job bro! You kicked his commie ass!" America shouted. Other nations cheered with him as well, while other nations shuddered at Russia's defeat. Russia was laying on the ground in defeat. Sitting on top of him was a Canadian that was a little too happy. Canada was almost never noticed at a world meeting, so to be noticed and kick Russia's ass at the same time is what he would call a very successful day.

-"How does it feel like to be sat on, eh?". Russia grumbled in response. One does not simply beat Russia at something.

-"Maybe next time you'll be closer to beating me. Although I really doubt it. Well, good luck next time! You'll need it.". Russia swore to himself that if that Canadian said one more thing that he'd start an other cold war.

* * *

**(A\N) Now... your probably wondering where the hell was I. First thing first... I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! The weekend where I was going to write the chapter was also Easter weekend and also the weekend of my birthday. And then my teacher's (one of them is Satan) give me a SHIT ton of work to do. Every time I thought if the Fanfic I was sad cuz I couldn't do it because of all the school work I had and i'm REALLY sorry! I want to thank my sister for writing a part of this chapter (Thanks sis! :D). Anyways thanks for reading the chapter! Oh and sorry if there's spelling mistakes. **

**~NaddEchaos**

**(A\N 2) Hey guys! Vanz here! Since I helped with the chapter I can make an AN. So anywho, sorry for the wait. The teachers giving us so many projects! Plus I had a short story to write for my English class. If there is anyone here that reads my shory (Always with you), don't worry the new chapter will hopefully come out soon. (Btw I make that little hockey part with Canada and Russia. I couldn't help it. I love hockey. The next chapter will be focusing more on Italy). Thanks for reading! **

**-Vanz**


	7. Back home

**WARNING: Romano's potty mouth (like Oliver says)**

* * *

Italy found himself in the middle of a field. He didn't know how he got there, he was just there. Italy looked around. The fields seemed to go on for miles and there was no sign of civilization in sight. Italy got worried, he had no idea where he was or how he even got there. But in a way, it seemed sort of nice. Being away from everything, away from all of his stress and worries. Italy relaxed. A light current of wind blew, making the long grass rustle. It seemed like time had stopped.

-"Your friends can't always be there to save you..." a voice from behind him said.

Italy turned around and saw his reflection. He looked upset. His usual smirk was replaced with a frown. He was obviously not very happy with Italy.

-"You can't run forever. Heck, what's the point in running. I'll always be there, but your friends won't."

It was silent. Italy didn't know what to respond. Both stood there in silence. The refection seemed satisfied with that and started to walk away. Italy had the urge to talk back. His reflection always had the last word, those last words always terrorized him. It wan't fair! What gave him the right to do that! Italy was scared, but he needed to say something!

_Italy you need to tell us if something is going on. You can't just ignore the problem._

_If you have any nightmares, tell me okay?_

Italy remembered Germany's and England's words. They wanted to help him... But Italy tried to hide the truth from them. Maybe if he got help from them he could get rid of his evil reflection

-"What if... I told them."

-"What?" His reflection turned around to face Italy once more. There was no turning back now.

-"What if I told my friends about you... About the nightmares. They already know that something is wrong with me, and I've been trying so hard to hide it, but they only wanted to help me. I don't know why I'm trying to hide you away, you only cause me pain. So why shouldn't I tell them about you..."

There was a silence between them. They stared at each other, not one of them dared to blink. The tension between them grew and kept growing. His refection finally looked away.

-"And, so... You tell you're little friends." The reflection said. He looked back at Italy and started walking over to him. "But what are the chances of them actually _believing _you hmm?" Now Italy and his reflection were face to face. Italy didn't know what to say. _What if _they didn't believe him. If he told them that his reflection was haunting him... they would probably think he's crazy! Italy tried to find a response, but his reflection was right. What are the chances of them believing him? The reflection grinned, amused by Italy unable to respond.

-"Now... _Wake up._"

* * *

-"Italy? Italy wake up."

Italy eyes snapped open. Germany woke him up from his sleep. He was in the backseat of Germany's car. Italy looked out the car window and noticed that they have arrived at his house. Italy gave a light sigh and looked over at Germany. He gave Germany a light smile.

-"Thank you for driving me home Germany."

-"It's no problem at all Italy. You need to get some rest." Germany said.

Italy nodded and got out of the car. He walked over to his doorstep. He waved at Germany, who, waved shyly back. Germany drove out of Italy's driveway and made his way back home. Italy sighed when he saw Germany driving away. Why couldn't just tell Germany about his evil reflection. '_Evil reflection'_... Now that he thought about it, it sounded kind of stupid. But Germany would still believe him... right? Italy sighed once more. '_Why does this have to happen to me?_ 'Why_ couldn't I just tell him. Maybe it just wasn't the right time. I'll tell him the next time I see him..._' Italy thought to himself. Italy turned around and faced the door to his house. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Just when he opened the door, he heard music basting from the kitchen. Italy closed the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen entrance. There he saw Romano chopping tomatoes, dancing and singing to the music.

-"_Oh Maria Salvador, te quiero mi amor._

_Tetraidro-rivoluzione, tra le note di questa canzone~_"

-"Romano?"

-"_Non è verde soltanto l'invidia, che divora la società._

_ma è verde una foglia che vibra, piccolo spazio pubblicità!~_"

-"Romano!"

-"AHHH!" Romano jumped what it seemed like 3 feet up in the air. He scrambled to turn off the radio. Romano turned around and looked at Italy. Italy held in a snicker while Romano's face became red as a tomato.

-"What the hell are you doing here!? Did the meeting end early or something?!" Romano said trying to recover from Italy scaring the living hell out of him.

-"I wasn't feeling well at the meeting, so Germany drove me home..."

-"But you seemed fine this morning. Were you not feeling well this morning ether?"

-"Sort of..."

There was an awkward silence after that. The two of them just kind of looked at each other.

-"Wait... What happened to our car?" Romano asked

-"What-?"

-"Italy you drove our car to the meeting and Potato-bastard drove you home. Where is our car?"

It took a while for those words to register into Italy's mind. Then, it just sort of_ clicked _. The car... He left it in the parking lot. Italy started to let out a nervous laugh. Romano looked at Italy furiously.

-"Well... I- umm, sort of... left it in the parking lot..." Italy said nervously. Italy prepared himself for what came next.

Romano's face became tomato red once again, but this time it wasn't because he was embarrassed. Then came the sudden outburst.  
-"VENEZIANO YOU IDIOTA!"

-"WAHHHHH! I'M SORRY!"

For a full minute all you could hear was yelling and crying.

-"Hey, don't worry! I think Prussia is going to drive our car back!" Italy said thinking it would improve their current situation.

-"WHAT!?" Romano yelled. If anything that made their situation worse. There was one more minute of fighting. Things started to settle down after that.

-"Feli... If Potato-bastard number two fucks up the car, it's your fault." Romano said, giving mini death glares at his brother.

-"O-okay."

Romano sighed and walked over to his brother.  
-"Go get some rest. You said that you weren't feeling well, so rest up. I'll call you down when supper is ready."

-"Okay~"

Italy got out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. He made his way to his room and closed the door. He laid down on his bed and started relaxing. The sunlight passing through his window made it so he didn't have to turn on the lights in his bedroom. The birds outside were chirping, which seemed like music to Italy's ears. In no time at all he was having a hard time keeping his eyelids open. Italy gave up trying to stay awake and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you~"_

Italy's eyes snapped back open. 'W_hat the-?_'

_"Then again, there is no real escape from me now..."_

Italy sat up and looked around the room. No one was there. But this time Italy knew who it was. Italy walked over to the mirror in his bedroom, to check if he was there. Surprisingly, his _evil refection _wasn't there. He was taunting him. Italy cringed. He _hated _how his reflection could mess with his mind so easily. _'Hate'_... it had so much meaning, so much negativity for such a small word. Italy sighed. I never thought he'd be using that word, but here he was. He had to get his mind off of that. Italy walked over to his nightstand, grabbed the TV remote and switched on the TV in his room. He never thought he'd be using that TV in his room, at the time that he got it from America he thought it was a bit of a waste of space. But now he was glad that he had it, he needed to get his mind off of things. He laid down on his bed and starting browsing through the channels. But he just couldn't get that dang reflection out of this head.

* * *

Eventually, Romano called Italy down for supper, which was great news for Italy. First of all, Italy was starving. Second of all, he needed to get his mind off of that reflection. Lastly, the only thing he found on TV was_ Here comes Honey Boo Boo, _which made Italy question America's citizens. Then again, Japan had lots of weird TV shows at his house and everything was fine with his people... Okay, that was a lie, but it wasn't the vast majority who liked those shows... That's what Italy hopped...

The supper was great! They had pasta, which was Italy's favorite! After supper him and Romano talked for a bit in the living room. Italy started to talk about that _Here comes Honey Boo Boo _show and how weird it was. Romano told him to never EVER watch american television again. Time started to fly by. At some point Romano got a phone call from Spain and they had to cut their current conversation short. Italy looked over at the time. It was _8:37_ pm. Italy felt exhausted. The nap in Germany's car helped with his tiredness, but now that small amount of energy ran out. Italy told Romano that he was going to bed, Romano answered with a simple nod and went back to yelling at Spain on the phone.

When Italy walked back into his room he noticed that the sun had set and the moon and stars were out. He closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed.

_-"Hello again friend..." _

Those simple words sent chills down Italy's spine. Italy ignored him, but he continued.

-_"What? Are you going to pretend I'm not there?"_

-"Leave me alone..." Italy finally responded back.

-_"That's impossible... I AM you."_

-"No you are not!" Italy said, turning directly at his mirror. His evil reflection was looking at him with a devilish smirk spread across his face. "You are not me! You are just some twisted reflection that won't stop pestering me!"

Italy's sudden outburst made his reflection smile even more. Italy realized that his_ reflection's _main goal was to upset him, to make him sad, to make him angry, to drive him insane. Italy wasn't going to stand for it anymore...

-"I'm going to tell them..."

_-"I don't understand. What?"_

-"I don't care what you say. I'm going to tell my friends about you. Heck, I'll even tell England. He will know how to get rid of you. They will take me seriously, they are my friends... I know they will believe me!"

The reflection flinched. He did not expect Italy to stand up for himself. Run away, hide, surrender, that's all he did. He never stood up for himself. The reflection frowned.

_-"Fine... Be that way..."_

Italy turned around and went to bed. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. He wanted it to go away.

_-"Sweet dreams~"_

Italy cringed at those words, but his face softened as he drifted off to a mindless sleep...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(A\N):Hi guys. I'm really sorry about the hiatus. Luckily I have an awesome sister who helps me. And a while ago we hit 1000+ views on the story! Yay! The chapter is a bit longer since we haven't posted in such a long time. Anywho thanks for reading this chapter! And once again i'm REALLY sorry about the hiatus. **

**~NaddEchaos**

**(A\N 2): Why am I helping my sister's story... (I have my own story to write!) Anywho, Tha****nks for reading guys! We really do appreciate the follows and reviews! BTW the song that Romano was singing is called _ Maria Salvador _(You can find it on Youtube). The song was surprisingly good... yeah (Italians make good music too!). Well that's all folks!**

**-Vanz **


End file.
